The PreTale
by dudecar00
Summary: This is the first part of a Three Part series containing


"The Pre-Tale", Part one of Three Parts of a LotR fan-fic. "The Fellowship, A Tale of Middle-Earth" being the Second Part, and "The Adventurers", being the Third and Final Part. Look for "The Fellowship" to be finished in about a week. After that, The Adventurers will be put up with a new part 1-3 times a week.  
  
The Land of Odern, mysterious, wonderous, seemingly invincible, and innocent. Beautiful was the land of Odern, with it's three realms, Prime, Middle-Earth, and The Midlands. Each realm was different. The Midlands, full of magic and waring factions. Middle-Earth, a land full of many races, and a land at peace for almost a hundred years, but that would soon change. And then Prime, a realm inhabited by humans, Vampires, Werewolves, and Jedi. It was a darker realm, even though it was much more advanced in technology then The Midlands or Middle-Earth. The people of the lands were free to go through each realm as they pleased, the balance of power between each was held without leakage.  
  
Rolling hills of green and lush forests fill much of the land. Lush green forests lay randomly across the land, surrounding large, powerful rivers of clear blue, and rushing rapids. At the end of these lands lay the Sea, mighty, powerful, hidden in mystery. In other corners of the east lay, dark, corrupt lands, seduced by a dark and evil power. Mordor, surrounded by the Dark Mountains, and ended by the Sea. Scarred with holes of fire, and caves of death. Dark towers, flaming volcanoes, evil beasts. Corrupted by a Dark Lord. Mordor once stood as a mighty power, and wonderful place amongst the peoples of Middle Earth, all before it was crushed, and corrupted by Sauron, The Evil Dark Lord, and creator of The One Ring. Now Mordor stands as a statue of what evil, and greed can do to a land, to a people, to a person. Middle Earth has been ravaged for centuries, Millenniums, by wars, and battle. All focused on the power of Mordor, all focused, and caused by the greed of Mordor.   
  
Ah, but that is a distant memory. Mordor had been a good and wonderous place for about 75 years now ... had been ... had been.  
  
Before our story begins, we must tell you of what has happened in the land of Middle Earth, before the story of our Fellowship.   
  
It was 75 years after the battle of Mordor, lead by the land of Gondor, who in turn was led by the Wizard Gandalf, the Hobbit Pippin, King Aragorn, the Dwarf Gimli, and the Elf Legolas. Sauron has been destroyed, and the ring destroyed by the Hobbit heroes, Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee. Now our heroes have been dead for many of years, except Gimli and Legolas, who, thanks to their unique races remain living to this day.   
  
Rivendell, still under the leadership of Lord Elrond, has been placed in a state of surprise and celebration, for they have found Elrond's heir, Sara Starrain. She was found in a giant battle between the evil sister of Kahlan Amnell, Katriona Amnell, and Elrond's forces. Sara was there as a captive of Katriona, and the Evil Dark Jedi, Vane Darkblade. Vane was there with Katriona, in an attempt to destroy his long time rival, Anakin Nightstalker, one of the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy. The battle had lasted all day, and by the day's end, Elrond's forces had conquered Katriona's, though unfortunately, Katriona and Vane both escaped. With the battle's end, a theif named Vagra and Anakin Nightstalker freed Sara.  
  
  
  
With Sara freed, she wished to meet the one responsible for the victory over Katriona's forces. Many told her it was Anakin, for he was the one who thought up the idea, and set up the plan of attack; however, Anakin did not believe this, and told her it was Elrond's leadership, and cooperation that lead to the victory.   
  
When Anakin introduced Sara to Elrond, Elrond began to study her in awe. He took her back to Rivendell, and told her, that she was the long missed daughter of the long dead Royal Family. She was Sara Arwen Starrain, Princess of Rivendell.   
  
Later, Sara began to open Rivendell's borders up to humans again, and allowed Ryan Amnell, a good friend of hers, into the town.   
  
This act was only the beginning...   
  
Sara Starrain watched the leaves of the trees, green and lush, blow in the calm wind associated with her new city, Rivendell. She watched as the sun shone through the leaves, causing their veins to be seen, and the small insects crawling on them, to be exposed through their now transparent skin.   
  
She lay in a beautiful, flowing white dress, which fell to her ankles, and hid her form from the prying eyes of nature. The dress was cut in a "V" shape at the neck, and the arms fell to the wrists, where the cuffs flared into a Spade-shaped covering, that covered the backs of her hands. Her form lay back against the grass, green, soft, lush, cushioning her back, her hair sprayed out around her. This was her first sense of calm, since she had come to know her place in life, as Princess of the Elven Kingdom, Rivendell. She thought back to the life that had lead her to this moment, thought about how she had come to the Amnell mansion with her rescuer Frank Nitty. She remembered as Ryan, a strong man, with white wings spread from his back, opened the door in a wheel chair. She remembered how her heart ached for the poor soul in that wheel chair and how she had smiled as his beautiful, handsome smile that he had shone upon her. These three, Frank Nitty, Ryan Amnell, and herself, made her feel a connection, made her feel as if they'd always be friends, perhaps go through more then the heart could feel.   
  
As she was brought into the house, Ryan and Frank almost immediately got into an argument, and that's when she met Anakin Nightstalker, Jedi Knight. He had been a well-built man, dressed in a formal black cloak that fell to the backs of his feet; it was wrapped around his shoulders, and clipped together at the neck. He had worn a dark green tunic under his cloak, and had a lightsaber clipped to his belt. When he had entered the room, she had felt a strong power flow from him, and could see in his dazzling, electric blue gaze, that power was almost limitless. She had seen in him a leader, and also, a gentle, caring man.   
  
She remembered Anakin going into an intense argument with Frank, trying to back Ryan up, for Ryan had been right. She couldn't remember the argument exactly. "But knowing males", she thought, "It was probably something stupid, and about strength."   
  
She laughed as she remembered Frank and Anakin's smart-ass comments, being thrown back and forth.   
  
As Sara sat there, thinking of long ago memories, she heard yelling and scolding coming from the distance. Then she heard that once-heard sound of a lightsaber's snap-hiss. She instantly stood and ran for the city again, running for only a few yards, till she came upon Ryan Amnell, and a young Jedi, whom she had brought to Rivendell to stay, Valen Nightstalker, argueing with two Elven Teenagers. It was a heated debate, about how humans weren't allowed in Rivendell, and how Sara had let them in. She recognized the two teens as, Corvolas Greystar, and Alia.Graziel had   
  
his bow in hand, standing next to the beautiful Alia, "So get yourselves out of here, before I ship you out in pieces!"   
  
"Says who kid?" Countered Valen.   
  
"Yea, Sara invited us in here, and last I checked, She was the one who lead this place." Agreed Ryan, standing next to the younger Jedi warrior.   
  
"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Angrily replied the Alia, not one for debate, more for a fight.   
  
"Enough!" Cut-in Sara, who was beginning to get annoyed with the pointless squabbling, "What is the meaning of this debate?"   
  
"These kids jumped me, saying I wasn't allowed in this pure place of Elves," Informed Valen.  
  
"Yea, and I decided to join him, after I was caught up in this, with him," stated Ryan.   
  
Sara rubbed her temples, and sighed, feeling her day of rest coming to an end, "Well stop it," she said looking to the teens, "By my order, the humans are staying, end of discussion, you'll have to learn to live with them."   
  
The teens, standing with their mouths agape, watched as yet another human entered the scene. Sara looked to the man, and smiled seeing Frank, it was good to see yet another friend in the presence of chaos.   
  
"Good day Frank," She stated politely.   
  
"G'day," replied Frank.   
  
She smiled to him, then turned back to the debaters, "This argument is over. Valen, go back to your house, and please stay there till I can get this settled, same with you Ryan. Alia, Corvolas, I'd like to meet you both in the House of Elrond, later, so we may discuss this."   
  
They both nodded, and she turned and made her way back to the house, Ryan and Frank following, like usual.   
  
"Well damn it," Complained Corvolas, "She comes in, and changes our ways, and infests this place with smelly humans."   
  
Alia just nodded, and replaced her sword back into its scabbard, and growled after the humans, "Who does she think she is anyway? I bet if Elrond found her doing this, he'd fire her."   
  
"I highly doubt that, she's part of the royal family, he wants her to be happy, and won't dare show that the royal family's blood line could be bad in leading this town."   
  
Alia just nodded, and was again on her way home.   
  
Corvolas watched her leave, and made his way to his own home, thinking secretly to himself about the consequences of his actions, and why the new Princess would allow humans into Rivendell.   
  
Corvolas slowly opened the large, oak wood doors to the House of Elrond. He let his intense blue gaze trace the emerald halls, and slowly pulled himself in. He walked a ways till he heard talking coming from the room down the hall. Slipping into the room, he noticed Sara, talking to Alia who was already there.   
  
"Alia, it is wrong of you to discriminate against people, just because of their race," explained the Princess.   
  
"But Sara! These are humans, humans kill and rape! They have no good qualities!"   
  
"Yes they do," interrupted Corvolas, "They provide good targets."   
  
Alia and Sara looked over to him, and Alia smiled at his comment.   
  
"Yes, Corvolas, that is exactly the type of attitude that brought you here in the first place," Said Sara, scolding him.   
  
"Thank you Princess, I'll keep that in mind."   
  
She just eyed him suspiciously, and went into a large speech on how he shouldn't discriminate against humans, and how he had to get along with Ryan, Frank, and Valen. By the end of the speech, Corvolas was yawning, and finally he nodded, and turned to leave. "Good day to you princess."   
  
Then once he left, Alia followed him out. Sara knew what was going to happen ... Corvolas would strike up an army, and try to defeat the world 


End file.
